Lone Assassin
by FiniteZero
Summary: The story of Tei Tenga, an assassin searching for love.
1. Prolouge

**End of a Normal Life**

The snowfall was heavy. The Tenga family stayed indoos, huddled around the fire. At 5 years old, Tei Tenga was a happy, carefree child, one that you would see is different from no other.

That changed.

A minute sound was heard, something akin to breaking glass. The father fell dead, a bullet hole in his head.

The mother screamed, only to meet the same fate.

Young Tei was in tears.

The assassins broke in to tourch the place.

But first, what to do about little Tei...

**-14 years later-**

Tei Tenga gripped the gun, panting. Her vest and her skirt were splattered with blood. She smiled at the room of dead assassins.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

Tei made off into the night.


	2. First Hit

**First Hit**

Tei got her first job. The assassins had trained her well... But she still despised them, even after their death. She was pretty sure they were burning in hell.

Tei smiled at the thought.

Her first target was some echidna, named Ymir. He was a gang leader, and was causing some pretty hefty damage, specifically to one area downtown. There was a hit on him, as he was bad for business. She used a camera system, installed by the assassins that "raised" her. She found his location, and stealthfully ran there.

She passed through an allyway when she saw that she was surrounded. Ymir's gang. They made threats, lewd comments, and generally were pissing Tei off. She decided that she didn't have to stand for it.

Tei: Shut the f-ck up.

The gang, now angry, charged at her. She pulled out her gun. Twelve quick shots later, they all fell, dead. One more figure approached.

Ymir: Now, why did you have to do that?  
>Tei: You shall die.<br>Ymir: Straight to the point. I like that.

Tei holstered her gun, and drew her dagger. She charged at him, and he pulled a knife to try to stab her in the gut at the last second. Tei took a quick step back, grabbed the arm holding the knife, and thrusted his own knife into him. Ymir was rather shocked. Tei kicked the knife further into his chest, almost killing him. She left him there to bleed to death as she walked out, reloading her gun, smiling.


	3. First Love?

**First Love?**

Tei had met the dark-green furred hedgehog on one of her jobs, saved his life. The two had quickly become friends. His name was Kresh.

It has been three months since they met.

Tei and Kresh were sitting under the moonlight, talking about life in general. Kresh started to hold Tei's hand, and Tei let him. He then moved in for a kiss.

Tei kissed him. But it didn't feel... Right. Something about it seemed wrong to Tei, but she didn't know why. She broke the kiss.

Kresh: ...Is something wrong?  
>Tei: I... I can't get romantically involved with you, Kresh.<br>Kresh: What! Why? Is there something wrong with me?  
>Tei: No! No... I think something's wrong with me...<br>Kresh: What is it?  
>Tei: I... I don't know... It's just... I like you. As a friend. But I don't love you.<br>Kresh: You... You don't?  
>Tei: I'm sorry, Kresh... I don't know why... But kissing you... I get nothing from it... It feels... Wrong... I can't explain it...<br>Kresh: Wrong? It feels wrong?  
>Tei: I'm sorry...<br>Kresh: No, don't apologize. I understand.  
>Tei: You... You do?<br>Kresh: You... You're a lesbian, aren't you?  
>Tei: A what?<br>Kresh: A lesbian? You're only attracted to othe women?  
>Tei, awkward: Um... Ah... I don't know...<br>Kresh: Only one way to find out.

A while later, they were at Kresh's place.

Kresh: There's a simple way to tell.

He pulled out a magazine... a PlayMobian.

Tei: Uh! Wha! Woah, what the-

Tei had never encountered such a magazine before. She felt even more awkward. Kresh opened it up to the centerfold. Tei stared at the woman displayed, unable to take he eyes off of the picture. Kresh closed the magazine, and put it away.

Kresh: Well, that answers that.  
>Tei: So that's what's wrong with me...<br>Kresh: Nothing's wrong with you, Tei. So what if you're attracted to women? What difference does that make?  
>Tei: ...You're right. Kresh, you're such a good friend.<p> 


	4. Loss of a Friend

**Loss of a Friend**

Tei and Kresh walked through the marketplace.

Tei: Kresh, are you sure you're safe?  
>Kresh: Tei, I know you are able to protect me well enough. If anyone attacks me, you'll stop them, and I trust you can spot snipers pretty well.<br>Tei: I guess you're right... Still, you have a bounty on your head. That's a pretty big deal.

They continued walking for a while, when Tei spotted a glimmer in the window.

Tei: Get down!

A shot rang out, as Tei tackled Kresh to the ground. There was silence. Tei noticed the glimmer was gone. She gave a sigh of relief, and looked at Kresh.

There was a bullet hole in his head.

Tei was shocked. She couldn't believe it. She had failed to protect him.

Tei: Kresh... I'm... I'm sorry...

Tei got up, and walked away.

She blamed herself.


	5. Just a Normal Kill

**Just a Normal Kill**

In a dark allyway, was an assassin. She was a fox, 29 years old. She had grey fur, black hair that covered one eye, a black vest, and a black skirt. At her side was a tablet computer. It started to vibrate slightly.

Tei looked at her tablet computer. Her green eyes studied the information. A new bounty was up, one one of a fox named "Vestra Kroy".

Tei, thinking: {Should be easy pickings.}

Tei checked her gun and holstered it, before grabbing her dagger. She set off for the target's house, though it was quite a ways away.

She got there, and decided her best course of action was to be direct. She knocked on the door, and waited, making sure to hide her weapons. The door opened. Tei saw that this was the target.

Vestra: Wait, who are-

Tei pulled out her gun, and shot Vestra three times in the chest. She saw her collapse, and smiled. Tei looked up, and saw a human pick up a vase and chuck it at her.

Human: You bitch!

She fired, shattering the vase before it could touch her.

Tei: A job is a job. Now, to finish mine...

She pointed the gun at Vestra's head, to finish her off. She heard a gunshot, and her gun was knocked from her hand, as well as broken. Tei was now pissed. She pulled out a dagger, but kept it hidden in her hand.

Human: You ain't finishing anything! The only thing finished is you!

Tei nearly laughed at the line. She thought it was stupid. She looked up, and noticed that the human was aiming a gun at her head. She thrusted the hidden dagger downwards, but her aim was a bit off, and all she stabbed was Vestra's arm. She cursed under her breath, lept back, and started running. She could faintly hear another voice, similar to Vestra's.

Female: Vestra! NO!

She looked back, and noticed the human was chasing her. He was suprisingly quick.

Human: You're not getting away that easily!

Tei smiled. She heard that line many times before. She felt him trying to tackle her, so she dodged left, into the path of a semi truck. She lept up, onto the truck's trailer, and rolled when she hit it. She decided it would be best to ride it out of town.

However, that plan was quickly nixed when Tei turned around and saw the human shoot out the back tires of the truck, then jumping onto it.

Human: Nice try!

He then, strangely, put away his gun and assumed a fighting pose. Tei thought that was a very stupid move.

Human: Let's go, you and me right now.

Tei: I think not.

She lept off the truck, grabbed a light pole, and swung into an alleyway. She could hear the sounds of the truck smashing into the building, and she smiled. She quickly lept into action.

Tei looked at her computer, and calculated the path that would be taken by an ambulance from Vestra's house to the nearest hospital. She happened to be near a street that was part of the path. She noticed a complete absense of traffic, and a manhole. Tei got an idea. She pulled from her vest a block of C4. She ran to the manhole cover, placed the C4 under it, and ran back into the ally. She waited.

When the ambulance was directly over the manhole, Tei pressed the switch, detonating the C4. The ambulance was flung into the air before it smashed down, and was immediately hit by a car, then another one. Tei smiled at a job well done, and left.

However, Tei wasn't entire sure, so she went back. She noticed who she thought was Vestra, but on closer inspection, was not wearing the same clothes. She then remembered hearing the other female voice, and realized that this fox must be her sister.

Tei checked for a pulse, and was relieved that the fox was alive, so she picked her up, and started running to the hospital. One thing she would never do is take an innocent's life. She then checked if the people who drove the ambulance were alright, but they were dead. Tei cursed under her breath before leaving.

Once she got to the hospital, she was quick to get doctors to tend to her. Tei sat down, hoping she didn't claim one more innocent life...


	6. The Past

**The Past**

Tei waited in the hospital. Saw the human she saw earlier, holding Vestra, who was still alive, and yelling for a doctor. Tei was amazed that Vestra was STILL alive. She decided right then that it was pointless. She'll stop going after this bounty. The human sat down next to Tei. He didn't seem hostile now, so she didn't react.

Tei: Hey. Name's Tei, by the way.

The human looked back.

Jak: Name's Jak. So, how you doin?

Tei: I'm impressed. No matter how hard I tried, she simply would not die. I decided to just give up and go after someone else instead.

Jak: Yeah, she's tougher than I thought, too. But I got to admit, your pretty nimble. Not many people can avoid my light foot technique like that. Where'd you learn your combat?

Tei: I was actually raised by assassins. Recently, I killed all of them.

Jak: Sounds like fun.

Tei: ...Trust me, the circumstances weren't... They always treated me as inferior, simply because I was the only female in the group... I snapped when one of them...

Tei got emotionally distant. She did not want to talk about it anymore, not to anyone.

Jak: Oh. Yeah, I got you. I'm sorry. But I know how it feels. My dad never did like me, and neither did my mom. My dad beat the shit out of me, and my mom always liked my brother more, to the point that she never knew I existed. I pretty much raised myself. That's how I know all the stuff I do. I eventually ran away and went to China, where I learned a pretty good style.

Tei saw Jak getting sad, talking about his past. Tei felt sorry for him.

Tei: ...I don't remember what it was like to have parents... Anyways, afterwards, I decided to do the work on my own. I occasionally met people, and I even met one guy who had a crush on me. I decided to persue a relationship, but it didn't work out...

Jak: Trust me, your not missing much. But what do you mean it didn't work out? What happened?

Tei: Well, it was going fine, until... Well, as much as I wanted it to work, I was too badly traumatized from... *pause* ...to really trust any guy. He remained a friend, but I realized that a romantic relationship with any man just won't work.

Tei sighed. She always got a little sad when she talked about Kresh. Jak leaned back in his chair.

Jak: Well, that's not always true. There's bound to be a good man out there. All you got to do is dig through all that crap and find one shining guy. You never know who it could be, either. They could be right under your nose.

Jak put a reassuring hand on Tei's shoulder.

Jak: Trust me, the right guy's out there. All you got to have is patience.

The Jak gave a friendly smile.

Tei: ...Not exactly what I meant. I mean, the one I wanted to persue a relationship with was a genuinely nice guy. It's just, the... ...Caused me to never want to have intimant relations with any guy.

Jak seemed a little worried.

Jak: Oh yea? What did he do?

Tei: Well, one assassin I worked with, he often made advances towards me, I always denied him, until one day, when he... he...

Tei looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed...

Jak: He did what?...oh...oh! Damn, I'm sorry.

The Jak looked shocked.

Tei: ...I...I snapped... I killed him, making sure he was in as much pain as possible... Making him suffer... Then I killed everyone else...

Jak: Well, they deserved it. I know I'm an asshole, so coming from me, that's messed up. I'm really sorry about that.

Tei smiled a bit.

Tei: Thanks. I think I might hopefully find someone some day...

She looked up, and saw a doctor walk over to them.

Doctor: She's awake.

Tei: I guess we should go check up on her.

She stood up, and the Jak stood up as well.

Jak: I guess so.

Tei and Jak followed the doctor. Tei spotted a fox, looking slightly like Vestra, except male, following. She decided he wasn't a threat, and ignored him. They ended up in Vestra's room. Tei was impressed, as Vestra had very few injuries. She had bandages, but no casts.

Doctor: It's amazing how few injuries she has, other than the bullet wounds and the stab wound.

Jak walked over to Vestra, who looked up at him.

Jak: Hey, how you feelin?

Vestra: I'm alright, though a bit sore.

Vestra then noticed the fox.

Vestra: Ooh, who's this?

Fox: Oh, my name's Ares. You must be Vestra.

Vestra: I am.

Jak sat in the chair next to the bed.

Jak: You had me worried, you know.

Tei noticed that Jak seemed to care for Vestra.

Tei: Sorry about the whole "trying to kill you" thing.

That was when Vestra noticed Tei. Vestra was absolutely terrified of her, and it showed. Jak grabbed Vestra's shoulders to calm her down.

Jak: Don't worry, Tei's really nice, she isn't going to harm you.

Vestra let out a sigh of relief. Slowly, her gaze returned to Ares.

Ares: Did anybody tell you you'r beautiful?  
>Vestra: And he's charming, to boot!<p>

Jak: You children have fun.

Tei and Jak left.


	7. Haulsey

**Haulsey**

Tei followed Jak.

Tei: Makes me want to find that special someone...

Jak: I know what you mean. I'm forever alone. A lot of people are afraid of me, so that kind of leaves me by myself.

Tei: I know how it feels. The nice guy I mentioned earlier, he was only my friend. But, someone killed him... I never did find out who...

Jak: Yeah, it sucks. Last date I had was years ago. I bet you can relate with me when I tell you it gets lonely.

Jak sat down in a chair.

Tei: Yeah, I can relate... You have any friends?

Jak: I got two. There more like the family I never had, though. They're my bounty hunting crew. Other than them, I'm alone. What about you? Any friends?

Tei: Unfortunately, no. Describe your friends.

Jak: Well, my friend Michael is more like a brother. Me and him did everything together. He's my best friend. Also, there's my pilot, Haulsey, she's really nice and optomistic. Oh, and by the way, you lied about not having any friends.

He smirked.

Tei: ...What do you- Ooh, well, I guess I'll consider you my friend. Tell me more about Haulsey.

Jak: Well, she's pretty, she's funny, she can fly my ship well. She's 19 and she likes shopping. Why?

Tei, smiling: Maybe she and I can become friends.

Jak: Do you want to meet her?

Tei: Yes. Yes I do.

Jak: Alright, follow me.

Jak got up and started walking out of the hospital as Tei followed.

Tei: Say, is she, um... in... a relationship?

Jak: She hasn't told me, so, no. She's free. I don't know how much of a shot you have with her. She's a human.

Tei: I don't care if she's human, I have to try.

Jak: Well, I won't get in your way.

He turned his earing until it clicked.

Jak: Haulsey? Bring the ship down. I have someone that wants to meet you.

Haulsey, through the earing: Okay! I'll be there soon.

Tei was amazed. It was possibly the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

Tei: Wow... She has the voice of an angel...

Jak: Just wait. She's just as beautiful, too.

They were outside the hospital by this point. A ship landed in front of them, and the bottom opened, allowing them to come inside.

Jak: After you.

Tei nodded, and boarded the ship. It was more advanced than anything she had ever seen.

Tei: Impressive.

Jak: Yeah, thank Michael for most of this.

He whistled, and a voice came back.

Haulsey: Give me a sec!

Haulsey appeared, wearing sunglasses and a bikini. She had long, blonde hair, and a fair complexion. She had a very attractive body, the sort that a supermodel would have.

Haulsey: What do you think? Does it look good? Oh! And who's this? Aww, she looks so cute!

Haulsey walked over to Tei. Tei couldn't help but stare.

Jak: This is my friend, Tei.

Tei: Oh my god... She is so beautiful...

Tei was not aware she said that out loud. Haulsey giggled, causing Tei to blush.

Haulsey: Thanks! So are you! So, do you want something to eat? I'm making spaghetti!

Haulsey walked toward the kitchen. Tei had a large smile on her face from Haulsey's compliment.

Tei: Sure!

A little bit of time passed.

Haulsey, from the kitchen: Alight! It's a new recipe! Michael! Get some food!

Michael: Hold on! I'm working on a de-atomizer! I'll be out in a sec!

Haulsey, to Tei: Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Haulsey! And yours was Tei, right? That's a cute name!

Tei: Thanks!

As Haulsey put plates on the table, Tei heard a voice in the distance, as well as a bark. She turned around, noticing a girl and a dog. The girl, who seemed to be between 13 and 17, had brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and tan skin, shorts, and a lavender tank top.

Tei: ...Wha? Who's that?

The girl walked closer.

Girl: My name is Joy, and this is Echo. Do you know who's ship this is?

Jak didn't seem too happy.

Jak: It's mine. Now leave.

Joy: Oh. Sorry. I was just curious, that's all.

Joy and her dog Echo walked away slowly.

Haulsey: Jak! It's okay, he just doesn't like people on his ship. I'm really sorry!

Haulsey then led Tei to her plate.

Haulsey: Here you go! Do you want any cheese with it?

Tei had nothing to say about the strange girl with the dog. She then noticed Haulsey talking asking about cheese.

Tei: Oh, right. Sure, cheese.

Jak stepped off the ship and closed the hatch.

Haulsey: Huh, I wonder why he did that. Oh well, you and me can eat, then!

Tei, smiling: Yep!

She ate some of the spaghetti, and her face lit up.

Tei: This... Is... Amazing!

Haulsey: Aww, thanks! I'm glad I cooked something right for once! Well, help yourself to as much as you want! Here, I'm going to get out of my bathing suit and get my pajamas on. Be right back.

She left the room as Tei watched, then she began eating quickly. She had to cook for herself all these years, and she was only sub-par at it. Haulsey came back wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt.

Haulsey: Much better! Ooh! You must have been hungry! Well, if you want any more, it's right here. I'm going to the TV room, of you want you can come with me!

Tei nodded, ate quickly, and once done, went to watch TV with Haulsey. Haulsey put on a movie, about 5 highschool students who all came from different lives, but became friends.

Haulsey: This is my favorite movie. It reminds me of Jak, Michael and I.

Tei: Neat! I'm sure I'll enjoy it as much as you will.

Tei actually did like the flick. Halfway through, Tei noticed Haulsey yawning, but didn't say anything about it. Almost at the end of the movie...

Haulsey: So, Tei, do you live somewhere? Or do you want to spend the night?

Tei: Well, due to my job, I don't really have a "home", so sure, I'll spend the night.

Haulsey: Yay! Wait, what is your job?

Tei hesitated.

Tei: It's... Not really important.

Haulsey, smiling: You can tell me! Don't worry!

Tei: ...I'm... I'm an assassin. Don't worry, though. I'm actually a good person.

Haulsey laughed a little.

Haulsey: Wow! You and Jak could go into business!

She winked.

Haulsey, joking: Just don't let your emotions interfere with your work!

Tei: ...Huh?

Tei wasn't sure what Haulsey was implying. Haulsey giggled again.

Haulsey: I don't know what it is with bounty hunters, just no sense of humor. Well, what do you want to do now?

A voice yelled out, and Tei recognized it.

Michael: Damn it, not again!

Haulsey, yelling back: Calm down Michael, I don't care if you've zapped yourself, we have a guest!

She turned back to Tei.

Haulsey: Sorry about that.

Tei: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Haulsey: Well, we could go for a walk! What do you say?

Tei: Sure!

Tei didn't really care what they did, as long as she was next to Haulsey. Haulsey led Tei to a small door, and they exited the ship, and walked, when they eventually got to a park.

Haulsey: So Tei, how old are you?

Tei: I'm... Not sure. I don't even know when my birthday is.

Haulsey, sad for her: Don't tell me your parents were like Jak's, and never celebrated your birthday!

Tei: No... My parents were assassinated... I never did find out my birthday...

Haulsey stopped walking, and looked at Tei, looking like she was feeling very bad.

Haulsey: That's horrible! I'm so sorry!

Tei: It's... It's okay...

Tei never really thought about her parent's deaths before. She always pushed the thoughts away, into the deepest, darkest parts of her mind. But, they began to surface. She found herself holding onto Haulsey's hand as she began to cry. Haulsey walked Tei to a bench and sat down with Tei. Haulsey hugged her.

Haulsey, soothingly: It's okay, I'm here for you now.

Tei hugged back, and cried hard. She had never let out her feelings like that before, and it all came out at once. Haulsey hugged Tei tighter, and began patting her on the back.

Haulsey: Come on, it's okay. I'm here.

After a while, Tei finally got it all out. She was still in the embrace.

Tei: Th-thank you so much...

Haulsey: You don't have to thank me. I like seeing you happy, not sad. You look better without tears.

Tei: ...This is kinda awkward, but I sorta don't want to break this embrace...

Tei found Haulsey very comforting. She was starting to really fall for her.

Haulsey: Well, we don't have to yet. We'll do it when you feel better, K?

About a minute later, Tei finally felt better, and recovered.

Tei: ...Alright, I feel better.

Haulsey: Okay, I'm glad. You really do look a lot better without tears in your eyes.

The two broke the embrace.

Tei: Thanks... The moonlight makes you look so beautiful...

Haulsey: Aww, thanks, you're nice, too! You're a really good friend!

Tei: I... I guess I am...

Haulsey: There's no guessing. You know, I got to say, I had a nice time hanging out with you. I live with two guys and I just got out of a bad relationship, so it was nice to have some girl time.

Haulsey sat back, and looked at the stars. Tei looked at the stars with her.

Tei: ...What went wrong?

Haulsey: Well, he just took advantage of me. I thought he was nice, but he turned out to be a jerk. I mean, I was thankful that Jak broke some of his bones, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't find a good person to be with.

Haulsey sighed.

Tei: I know what it's like, to be taken advantage of, but my case was far worse... By the by, I can think of a good person.

Haulsey, curious: Oh really? Who is that?

Tei simply looked at her, smiling.

Haulsey: You?

Then, to Tei's suprise, Haulsey leaned forward to kiss her. Tei kissed back. This was her first real kiss, so she stayed soft, and was a little slow, and a little cautious. Tei did not back out, though. To her, this felt right. It went for a while, with Tei enjoying it. Tei knew she was deeply in love with Haulsey. Finally, the kiss ended, and Haulsey looked into Tei's eyes.

Haulsey: First time?

Tei: Yeah...

Haulsey: Well then, I guess you need to practice. If we could find some place private, we could practice a lot more, too.

Tei: Alright! I know a place, it's safe there. I've been using it for a hideout for the past week or so.

Haulsey: So then, let's go!

The two stood up. Tei smiled, and started leading her to it. Tei was very happy about how it was all going, but was unsure why it needed to be a private place. In any case, after a bit, they got there. It was a small room, with a door leading to the bathroom, and a matress on the floor, with an alarm clock next to it.

Tei: The path's sorta conveluded. But, anyway's, here we are!

Haulsey: The restroom?

Tei pointed at the door.

Tei: Through there.

Haulsey: Okay. I'll be right back.

Haulsey walked into the restroom, as Tei sat on the mattress. Haulsey exited completely nude. Tei gawked.

Tei, in shock: I... Didn't expect that...

Haulsey: There's a lot of things you won't expect tonight.

Tei: Does that mean...

Tei, caught up in the moment, unclother herself as well. Haulsey walked over to her, and became intimate.


	8. Lies

**Lies**

Afterwards, Tei was lying next to Haulsey.

Tei: ...That was spectacular... This was my second time... First with a woman...

Her voice suddenly became distant.

Tei: ...First with my consent...

Haulsey: It was pretty fun. And don't worry, that's in your past. You're grown up now, and you can defend yourself. We should probably go to sleep.

Haulsey leaned over and kissed Tei, before quickly going to sleep. Tei closed her eyes, and went to sleep as well.

Time passed.

The door was kicked down. Tei awoke with a start.

Jak: What the hell is going on!

Tei: Ahh! What the-!

She was too shocked to remember to cover herself.

Jak: Wow, this is seriously messed up... Haulsey! Back to the ship!

Haulsey: But I-

Jak: I don't want to hear it! Back to the damn ship!

Haulsey got clothed before leaving the room. Jak gave Tei an angry look before walking out as well. Tei was too shocked to do anything. Once she recovered, Tei slowly lied down and cried herself to sleep.

Tei heard a gunshot, and nearly jumped. Once she saw it was Jak trying to get her attention, she looked away.

Tei: Go... Go away!

Jak: I'm not going anywhere. I'm just here to talk. Just talk. No yelling. Sound good? Good. How did this all happen?

Jak sat on the bed, but didn't put the gun away. Tei proceeded to tell the whole story of what happened.

Jak: Mhm. Well, here's how it's going to be: You'll never see her again. Now go back to sleep.

He got up, and walked towards the doorway. Tei was quiet. She rolled over, and tried to look like she was going to sleep. Tei heard voices.

Jak: Out of the way.

Haulsey: Why are you acting like your father?

Jak: Don't you ever compare him to me!

Haulsey: Well, you're just like him! Look at yourself!

Tei heard no more voices, and after a pause, felt someone sit on the bed.

Haulsey: Are you awake?

Tei turned towards her.

Tei: Haulsey!

Haulsey: I'm sorry you had to see that. As you can tell, he gets defensive when he gets compared to his dad. I'm suprised all he did was walk away. But, I'm glad you're alright.

Tei: ...I thought I might actually never see you again... Haulsey... I... I...

Tei felt she had to say it. She felt Haulsey had to know.

Tei: I love you.

Haulsey looked shocked.

Haulsey: That's great Tei, but I... I'm not a lesbian. I'm not even bi. I was weak, and you were there, and I... I didn't think. I'm sorry.

A tear came to Haulsey's eye. Tei turned away from Haulsey, her expression indeterminate. She felt betrayed at the lowest level... By someone she loved... The only one she loved... Her heart wasn't broken. It was completely shattered. She heard Haulsey start to cry.

Haulsey: Tei! Please don't hate me now! I still want to be friends, but I... I'm not like that!

Tei: Just... Leave me alone for now, alright?

Haulsey was crying hard, and she ran out. After a pause, Tei closed her eyes. She no longer enjoyed her life as an assassin. She wanted a normal life. She thought that Haulsey would be the only way she could possibly go on, but with her gone... Tei reached under her pillow, and pulled out a gun, a revolver. Normally, this was for self-defence, but now, it played a different role. Her arm shaked badly as she slowly put the gun under her chin. She heard a voice.

Jak: Tei! Don't do that!

Tei pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered against the wall.


	9. The Destroyer

**The Destroyer**

Tei's eyes snapped open. It was morning. The gun was still in her hand. She felt strange, very strange. She looked at the gun, and saw it still had a lot of blood on it. She turned around, and noticed the wall also had blood on it. Last night's memories finally came to her.

Tei: ...Why am I not dead?

?: You are not to die yet.

Tei: Wha?

She turned, and noticed a figure in a dark cloak. The figure dissipated, and Tei tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Then, she realized that Death must have brought her back... But how? Why?

Tei shook her head, confused. She noticed her revolver still had 5 rounds in it. She got up, and walked over to her ammo box, and put in one last bullet. Tei was suprised at how well she was taking it, but assumed it was because she simply couldn't wrap her head around it at all, and she was fine with that. She noticed her vest had a little bit of blood on it. She turned, and noticed a cloak, apparently left by Death. Tei wondered what Death wanted. She shrugged, and put the cloak on.

The cloak was suprisingly light-weight. She went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. When she put her hood up, the cloak casted a shadow that hid her face. Tei also felt a power of some sort, coming from the cloak. She smiled, knowing this would be useful. Finally, she left the room, unaware of the full effects of the cloak.

Tei walked for a while. She noticed that people seemed scared of her, but that was nothing new to her. She looked up, and saw a ship. It was the same ship she saw the day before. It made her think of Haulsey. Instead of love, Tei's view of Haulsey was filled with hate. Intense hate. Tei ran, and began climbing the nearest building, the cloak seemingly making her faster and stronger, somehow. Soon, she was leaping from roof to roof, chasing the ship, and finally, when she was close enough, she lept up, on top of the ship, without making a sound. She then climbed into the ship.


	10. Revenge

**Revenge**

Tei, with the aid of the cloak, crept through the ship, undetected. Finally, she reached Haulsey's room. She opened the door. She saw Haulsey asleep on the bed. She considering killing her right then and there, but decided that she wanted to make her suffer first. Tei closed the door behind her, and lightly tapped Haulsey on the shoulder to awaken her.

Once awake, Haulsey was scared, and she backed up against the wall. Tei reached up, and pulled down the hood of her cloak, revealing her face.

Tei, full of spite: Hello, Haulsey.

Haulsey had a look of horror on her face, and Tei smiled.

Tei: ...You lied to me. You betrayed me. For that, you must die.

Tei reached into her cloak, and pulled out her gun, the same one that she had used to end her own life. Tei pointed the gun right between Haulsey's eyes.

Haulsey, in tears: Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I... I was weak, and you were there, and I... I didn't think!

Tei: It's too late for you.

She pulled the trigger. A shield came up at the last second, deflecting the bullet. Tei turned, and noticed whom she assumed was Michael in the doorway, holding a weapon of some sort.

Michael: You done screwed up, bitch!

He then turned serious.

Michael: Run, Haulsey!

Tei was quick to reach forward to try to strangle Haulsey, but was hit by a shockwave, and smashed into the wall. Haulsey ran from the room.

Michael: You ain't leavin' alive!

Tei: Ah, that's where you're wrong. I have Death himself with me!

She stood up, drawing her dagger.

Tei, smiling: You don't get it, do you? You really don't get it? My thirst for revenge makes me UNSTOPPABLE!

Michael: And this gun makes ME unstoppable! Now get off the ship!

Michael shot another shockwave at Tei, but Tei simply blocked it with her cloak. She pulled her hood back up, and advanced towards him, perfectly willing to stab him if he didn't get out of the way. Each passing second, she was losing control. Michael put up a shield in front of himself.

Michael: What are you, stupid? You're willing to kill someone because she don't like you? Idiot!

Tei: No. I'm killing her because she LIED to me.

The whites of Tei's eyes turned pitch black as a dark aura surrounded her. She walked _through_ Michael, and continued on, looking for Haulsey. Michael turned around, and hit Tei on the back of the head, but it did absolutely nothing. Tei didn't even notice as she began running towards Haulsey's location, guided by instinct and hate. Haulsey looked at Tei.

Haulsey: Tei! Just stop and let's talk! Okay!

Haulsey was crying hard in fear. Seeing this made Tei regain control, albeit temporarily.

Tei: You know I will never forgive you.

Haulsey: But I didn't lie to just you! I lied to myself, also! I... I was upset, and you were there, and I just didn't think about anything! I never wanted to hurt you! I'm sorry!

Tei: You didn't want to hurt me, yet you hurt me FAR worse than if you just told me you weren't interested in the FIRST place!

Haulsey: But I thought I wanted you! Then I came to my senses! I just lost it for a while! I thought I was interested! But I regained control! At least I told you the truth!

Tei: It changes nothing. This anger... This hatred... Is all aimed towards you. Nothing will ever relieve it. You and I, we are alike, but so much different. You let your emotions drive you, control you. I, I let them fuel me, make me work harder towards my goal. And my goal is your death.

Haulsey: But why? I made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes! I said I was sorry! I just want to be your friend! Please? Can we put this behind us?

Tei: ...Maybe... Maybe not... I don't know. It's too late for me. I have been driven too far into this path. Convince me otherwise.

Haulsey: We could hang out and be friends! We could go shopping and everything! Just calm down and don't kill me, please?

Tei: We will never be friends.

Then, Tei saw Michael out of the corner of her eye, holding a new gun. Lightning quick, Tei grabbed Haulsey to use her as a human shield.

Tei: Ah, not so fast!

But, suddenly, Haulsey grabbed Tei's arm and thrust her hip into Tei's, then flipped Tei over and ran as Michael fired at Tei. Tei smiled, and she rolled to the side, barely escaping the blast. She got up.

Tei: Now now, that's cheating.

Tei swiftly pulled her gun and fired at Michael, but he rolled out of the way just in time.

Michael: Hey, all's fair in love and war.

He fired at her, but Tei jumped over the blast.

Tei: Ah-haha.

Tei positioned herself to roll out of the way of the next blast, and when Michael fired, she did. However, Michael had fired to where she was going, not where she was, but where she was going to be. But, Tei had dodged in the opposite direction that he had inticipated, and stood up as she looked at the new hole in the floor. She brushed herself off.

Tei: Now, this is getting boring.

Michael: Then we should lighten things up!

He pulled out a second gun and fired it, and it emitted a powerful light. Tei didn't look away in time.

Tei: OW! You blinded me, you ba-

Suddenly, she fell through the hole in the ship, but managed to grab on at the last second. Michael walked over, and began stomping on her fingers.

Tei: OW!

Suddenly, the ship passed a particularly high building, and the building hit Tei hard, though she was still holding on. The building ripped the cloak from Tei, and her mind sort of reset. She had a glazed look in the eyes as they returned to their normal state, and finally, she came to, still gripping the edge of the hole.

She was scared as hell.

Tei: HOLY SH-T WHAT THE F-CK IS HAPPENING!


	11. Recovery

**Recovery**

Tei was having a very hard time trying to come to terms as to where she was.

Michael: You dirty bitch! Now you'll get what you deserve!

He pointed the gun right at Tei's face.

Michael: Get ready to die!

Tei had never been so scared in her life. Tears streamed from her eyes.

Tei: ...What... What did I do...? Who ARE you? Where am I? Why do you want to kill me!

Michael looked confused for a second, but only a second.

Michael: Oh, please! Trying to play amnesia only works with idiots! You tried to kill me and my pilot!

The gun was still pointed at her head, but he did get off her fingers, which were bleeding at this point.

Tei: Wait, what! All I remember is somehow being brought back to life, then putting on a cloak... Then this! What did I do!

Tears continued to stream down her face as she started to lose her grip, scared of dying again. She could fall at any second. Suddenly, Michael grabbed Tei's arm.

Michael: If I pull you up, are you going to try to kill me? And tell the truth, my grip is slipping!

Tei: No! No job's worth this! I won't hurt you!

Michael seemed angry and stressful, but he pulled her up anyway, and sat her down on a chair.

Michael: Who are you?

Tei was pale and in shock, unable to answer. She was in the fetal position on the chair, and was completely freaking out.

Michael: If you don't talk, I swear, that fall you were about to take will seem like nothing!

He walked over and closed the hatch. He seemed to be a bit calmer.

Michael: Now give me answers.

Tei: A-all I rememb-ber is being brought back to life... I found a cloak in my room... I put it on... I don't remember anything after that...

Michael looked at her a bit, then shook his head. He walked to his room, and came back with a blanket, then wrapped it around Tei.

Michael: There. Calm down and get some rest. We'll talk more later.

4-5 minutes passed. She was slowly recovering from her state. Michael walked back to her.

Michael: Now tell me your name.

Tei: M-my name is Tei Tenga.

Michael: And you said you can't remember anything, huh?

He seemed calmer.

Tei: I'm saying that I can't remember anything after I put on the cloak... It has to be the cloak...

Tei deduced that the cloak somehow took control of her.

Michael: Yeah, well it's off now. So just relax. But I've got my eye on you, you little rodent.

Tei whimpered a little, but she was unaware she had done so. Michael glared at her before going to his work bench, and there was a lot of loud noise. Tei didn't like it, but was quiet. After a bit, she heard Michael curse loudly, and she assumed it was because he hurt himself. Michael walked into the room, sat down next to Tei, and turned on the TV build into the wall.

Michael: Do you want something to eat?

Tei: ...Y-yes...

Michael: Hmm, alright, hold on...

He walked out, and after a bit, walked back with spaghetti and a small table, and put them in front of Tei.

Michael: Eat.

Tei nodded, and began eating the spaghetti.


	12. Winding Down

**Winding Down**

Tei finished the food. Michael tossed her the remote.

Michael: Here, pick what you want.

Michael put his feet up on his foot rest and laid back. Tei flipped through the channels, and noticed one of them had improv. She always had a soft spot for that sort of comedy, so she decided to watch. Michael stood up and grabbed her plate, then went to the kitchen, then back.

Michael: Why are you so quiet?

Tei, relunctant: ...You scare me...

Michael chuckled, which suprised Tei, then he burst into laughter.

Michael: Haha! God, that's pretty funny. But I fed you and I'm letting you watch TV. The least you could do is strike up a casual conversation.

Tei: But... Just minutes ago, you were yelling at me... Trying to kill me...

Michael: So? That was minutes ago. A few minutes before that, you tried to kill me and my pilot. But, I'm relaxed now, am I not? So, lighten up.

Tei: ...I wonder why I did that, unless... Do you two have bounties on your heads?

Tei actually did remember the night before, but actually was not angry at Haulsey. For some reason, Tei felt that she should, but she did sort of understand what Haulsey went through. She hoped that Haulsey wouldn't be freaked out by Tei's return.

Michael: When do we not?

Tei: That COULD explain it... I usually go after bounties as practice for my assassin job, you see. Though, cause of all this, I think I'll stop being an assassin now.

Michael: Well, if you want to join our squad, you can. You'd have to take it up with Jak, though.

Tei: Maybe... I do kinda want to stop killing, though...

Michael: Yeah, I guess. But, it pays the bills... Well, we don't pay bills, but you know what I mean.

Tei: I guess you're right... Do you guys have a sniper? I'm a good shot.

Michael: We don't have a sniper per se, but Jak is probably the best gunner I've ever seen. He's got the skill to actually curve a bullet in different directions.

Tei, thinking: {That's physically impossible, ya moron.}

Tei: I am a pretty good sniper. I'm okay with pistols, but when I get my hand on a sniper rifle, I never miss. Ever.

Michael: We'll see, huh? First, we need to find Jak. I'm not sure where he is. He's probably training right now, so it's best to leave him alone.

Tei: Alright. For now, I should rest.

Michael: Good idea, I need to finish my gun anyways.

Michael got up, and walked to his workbench as Tei lied down and tried to fall asleep, but loud noises coming from the workbench kept her up. After a while, it stopped. Tei then fell asleep.


	13. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Tei was having horrible dreams. The nightmare was worse than anything she had experienced before. Suddenly, she felt that someone was shaking her.

Michael: Hey! Wake up!

Tei awoke, very pale, gasping for breath.

Michael, worried: Hey, are you alright?

Tei noticed this was a different room from where she fell asleep, and she assumed he carried her there. The human seemed actually worried about her. Tei's eyes were wide as she was shaking, still in fear from the nightmare.

Tei: I-it was h-h-horrible...

Michael: What was? What was your nightmare about?

He put a comforting hand on Tei's shoulder.

Tei: Everyone was dying... Screaming... Suffering... And I was the one causing it...

Michael: Yeah, well, it was just a dream. Don't worry, everything's fine.

Tei: I h-hope it is... I-I think I know how the cloak controlled me...

Michael: And how's that?

Tei: It... It must've taken my anger, which was there, but small, and magnified it. Magnified it to a huge size. This anger and hate was powerful enough to completely control my actions...

Michael: Yeah. I think I get you. Well, it's off and you're back to normal. So get some sleep and think happy thoughts.

He had a joking smile as he left the room. Tei nodded, and lied back down on the bed, but instead of going to sleep, she was processing her emotions. She eventually fell asleep.


	14. Going to Hell and Back

**Going to hell and back**

Tei awoke. Her dreams were still bad, but not as bad, at least. She sat up, trying to remember how exactly she got there, but she simply shook her head. She tried planning what she would do next. After a while, she decided to simply take a look around. She got out of bed, and hoping nobody would mind, went to take a look at the cockpit. Once there, she examined everything, and was facinated, though she didn't touch a thing. Tei left the cockpit and looked around a bit, and ran into Michael. He was on the couch, watching TV.

Tei: Oh, hi.

Michael: Hey, did you sleep any better?

Tei: A little, though it was still another bad dream... This one, I tried to kill you and Haulsey. Rather vivid, for some reason...

Michael gave Tei a suspicious look, confusing Tei.

Michael: Uh... Huh... Sit down.

Tei was a little worried, but she sat down.

Michael, firm: Just stay here and don't move.

Tei, motionless: What is it?

Michael, yelling: Just sit there and stay quiet!

He got up, and walked over to his workbench, did something, came back, and sat down. Tei was scared of him again, unsure what that was all about.

Michael: Alright. You can do what you want now.

Tei wasn't scared anymore, but was confused.

Tei: ...What was that about?

Michael, quickly: Nothing, just watch TV.

Tei didn't believe him and thought he might be up to something, but simply watched TV.

Tei: ...Where IS Haulsey, anyway?

Tei realized she didn't remember seeing Haulsey once since she killed herself. She then noticed Michael's eyes get a bit wider.

Michael: Uhh, I'm not sure. I haven't seen her all day.

Tei grew a little concerned.

Tei: Is it possible something might have happened to her?

Michael: I... I don't think so. She was on the ship with me. She's probably just shopping.

Tei: ...You should check the security footage, just to be sure... I don't want her to be hurt...

Michael: I guess I could...

He got up, and went to look at something.

Michael: ...Well, it looks like she's out with one of her friends. Although I don't know why that dude was on this ship.

He walked back to the couch.

Tei: Hmm... I have a baaad feeling about this...

Michael: Ehh, you worry too much...

Tei: I guess... I should probably look on my OWN security system, though. Got a computer?

Michael, pointing: Use the one on the wall. Wait, what do you mean, your own security system?

Tei, on the computer: Back when I was being raised by assassins, they installed a huge serveilence system all over the city. It made spotting targets far easier. They're all dead now, so the system's all mine.

It took Tei while to look through all the recorded footage. Finally, she found something. On a hovercraft, was two guys, and a girl. She recognized the girl as Haulsey.

Tei: Ah, here she is! In the hovercraft. with tw-

Suddenly, one of them pulled out a gun and shot her.

Tei: Oh my god! One of them SHOT her!

Michael: WHAT! Damn it! We need to find Jak!

Tei, worried: I... I hope they didn't... Kill her...

Michael, angry: They won't get the chance.

Tei: Yeah, we need to get to Jak, NOW.

Michael: Yeah, but I don't know where he is. He hasn't answered his earring communicator.

Tei: Hold on...

Tei looked through footage, and found him, next to some girl.

Tei: There he is!

Michael: He's with someone... Go back to Haulsey.

Tei nodded, and went back to the footage of Haulsey.

Tei: ...Hold on...

She zoomed in on one of the guys. He seemed to be a young adult, with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with orange sleeves, and black pants. Something about him seemed different, somehow...

Tei: ...Does he look familiar to you?

Michael: No, but they took her to the G. U. N. station. They must be police or something. So I don't think they'll harm her.

That was when Tei realised they used a tranquiliser dart, not a bullet. She gave a sigh of relief.

Tei: But why would they do that?

Michael: She's part of this bounty hunting crew, right? They're probably taking her in for questioning and apprehension.

Tei let out a long, sad sigh.

Tei: ...I'm not entirely sure what I did under the cloak's influence... I guess I'll take a look, see for myself.

Michael: Uhh, maybe that's not the best idea.

He moved to turn off the computer, but then she noticed something was hitting one of her cameras. It annoyed Tei.

Tei: Hold on, someone's messing with one of my cameras!

They looked at the... whatever it was that was hitting the camera.

Michael: What is that thing?

It was a small white and blue creature of some sort, and was a little cute. It started turning the camera to a female, a hedgehog, light blue. She was unconsious.

Michael, paniked: Great, we got that now!

Tei: ...Everything's just going mad! We should probably help her first, she's in more immediate danger.

Michael: Yeah, let's go help her.

He ran to the cockpit, and Tei followed.

Tei: Drop me off at her location, then go get Jak. Sound good?

Michael: Yeah, I got it.

He flew the ship over the hedgehog. The ship's transportation beam activated, a green beam.

Michael: Alright, step into the light.

Tei did so, and was teleported to below the ship, next to the hedgehog. The ship took off. Tei checked her for injuries. She seemed to have some burn marks.

Tei: At least she's alright. I should get her to a hospital before anything else happens to her.

Tei thought up a route to the hospital, then picked up the unconsious hedgehog carried her there. Once there, doctors rushed to take care of her. Once done with that, she wandered for a while. When coming across one house, she heard Jak's voice inside, and realized he was inside. Tei smiling, glad she found Jak. Then, she realized that she was dead last time he saw her, so it might be a bit of a shock. She shrugged, and knocked.

Suddenly, two shots went through the door, and she was hit in the shoulder and abdomen. She cried out in pain before collapsing. The door opened, and a very suprised-looking Jak stood over her.

Jak, yelling: Shit! How is she alive?

He picked her up, and carried her inside.

Tei: Ow... Ow... Ow... You shot me, it hurts... Ow... Geez, I didn't think getting shot would hurt this f-cking much! Ow...

Jak: Oh, suck it up! I've been shot plenty of times! How the hell are you alive in the first place?

He set her down in a bedroom.

Tei: From what I remember... Death brought me back for some reason I'm not aware of at all. Then, there's this huge gap in my memory, then I remember hanging from a hole in your ship, while some guy- Michael, I think his name is- Was about to kill me. Oh, and Haulsey's been kidnapped.

Jak: That's weird, but I- WHAT! Haulsey's been kidnapped! God, what am I supposed to do! Alright, you stay here and heal, I'm going to be back. Do you know where they took her?

Tei, weak: I... I don't...

She passed out.


	15. The Mysterious Wolf

**The Mysterious Wolf**

Tei awoke, in considerable pain. There was knocking at the door. She managed to get up, and ignored the blinding pain as she walked over and answered the door, unaware that at this point, blood was covering her arm and abdomen. She looked at the guy, a grey wolf. He seemed shocked.

?, concerned: Are you okay?

Tei: ...Yes, I'm just a little under the weather- DO I LOOK _OK_ TO YOU!

The wolf reached out a hand to help her.

?: No, you don't look okay. I'm taking you to the hospital.

Tei: That would be a good...id...e...a...

She passed out again.


	16. Ezekial

Chapter 14 - Ezekial

Tei awoke. She saw that she was in a hospital. She seemed to be a lot better. The wolf entered the room.

Tei: Uh, hi there.

?: Hey. You look a lot better than before. What happened, anyway?

Tei: Well, I was shot through the door, probably because the guy inside mistook me for someone else.

?: Really? If that was the case, I'd think that it was a bit stupid for him to just leave you there, bleeding.

Tei: Well, he kinda had a good excuse. I came there to tell him that a good friend had been kidnapped. Something must have been happening there at the time, so when I knocked, he assumed the knocker to be hostile.

?: Well, that sounds like a pretty good reason to shoot. But that still leaves you lying there, bleeding, with what seemed like no help at all. How long are you going to be here for?

Tei: Not much longer, actually. Mobians heal really quickly, it seems.

?: That's good to hear! What are you going to do when you get out?

Tei: Not sure. I will decide, though.

The wolf nodded in agreement. Then, he realized something, and took off his jacket, which was covered in Tei's blood. He folded his jacket, and took a seat.

?: From my point of view, you seem pretty lucky. I'm Ezekial, by the way.

Tei, smiling: I'm Tei. Nice to meet you.

Then, Tei remembered something waaay back, back when she was going after the Vestra bounty.

Tei: Oh, by the way, Ezekial, you got a price on your head.

Ezekial laughed.

Ezekial: I already know about that. I even know who wants me dead. It's not like you're going to go after me, are you?

Tei: Eh, I don't really feel in the mood right now. Though, if I wanted to, you'd already be dead. I _am_ an assassin, after all.

Ezekial: I doubt that. I dealt with worse assassins before.

He lifted his jacket in mock disgust.

Ezekial: Also, my jacket is covered in blood again! I was _trying_ to keep that from happening again!

Tei laughed.

Tei: Sorry 'bout that.

Ezekial: Don't worry about it. There's been worse in this jacket.

He shivered. Tei decided to change the subject.

Tei: You seem like a nice guy.

Ezekial: And you don't seem to bad for an assassin. That makes something we have in common.

Tei: Even though I was raised by assassins, doesn't mean I can't have manners.

Ezekial: You can be worse than an assassin. Like here, for instance.

Tei: I guess. Anyway... Well, ran out of things to talk about. How about that.

Ezekial: How about that. Well, I can think of something.

He looked at the clock, and stood up. Tei looked at the clock as well, and noticed it was midday.

Ezekial: I'm heading out to get something to eat. Do you want anything?

Tei: Sure, why not. I'll let you pick. Suprise me.

Ezekial: Sure thing.

He left. A while later, he returned, with a foot long sandwhich.

Ezekial: I'm back. I hope you don't mind, I thought we could split this.

Tei: No, I don't mind.

Ezekial: Okay, then.

He used a plastic knife to cut the sandwhich in half, and handed half of it to Tei. He took a bite, and swallowed.

Ezekial: Hey, do you know anybody with an airship?

Tei took a bite, and found she really liked it.

Tei: Yeah.

Tei continued eating. Ezekial took another bite.

Ezekial: Well, I just saw an airship outside. It was following a SWAT van. What do you think it means?

Tei: Jak's probably getting himself in trouble again.

Ezekial: This Jak must be pretty tough. He'd better survive, I kinda want to meet the guy.

They both finished their sandwhiches.

Tei: Yeah, he's tough alright.

Ezekial: Well, it's been fun. We should definitally keep in touch. I want to know when you get out of here.

He took one of the nearby napkins, and put his number on it. He gave it to Tei.

Ezekial: That's my cellphone number. Be sure to use it as soon as you get out.

Tei, thinking: {Sure, why not.}

Tei: See ya.

Tei rested for a while.


	17. Joy

**Joy**

Tei awoke. She felt a lot better. She checked her wounds. There were scars, but other than that, she was fine. She was starting to feel lonely. She remembered feeling love once, and longed to feel it again, but felt she was alone in the world...

About a minute later, Tei got up and left the hospital. However, she was feeling a little down.

Ezekial: Tei!

Tei spotted Ezekial jogging over to her position. Though, in her current state, she didn't even feel like trying to sound happy.

Tei: ...Hey...

Ezekial, concerned: What's wrong?

Tei: I... I just feel so lonely... All I want is someone to love, but I fear I may be alone for the rest of my life...

Ezekial: Well, I think love has to come naturally. If both people truly care about each other, then it could work. I'm heading over to the weapons shop in the shopping district, do you want to come? It could take your mind off love for a while...

Tei: I... I guess... *sigh* It's just, being what I am, I fear I may die alone...

Ezekial: You won't die alone. What you are doesn't matter, as long as it's with the right person. Besides, I don't mind being around you, do I? Now come on, the shop's this way.

The two walked together to the east.

Tei: I guess you're right. Maybe the woman is out there, somewhere...

Once they reached the shop, Ezekial held the door open for her. Tei walked in. It was a simple shop, but it had a lot of weapons all over the walls.

Ezekial: Impressive.

Tei: Alright, THAT'S pretty cool.

They looked around a bit, and then left. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a yellow liquid fell down in front of her, though it didn't hit her. It got on Ezekial, though.

Tei: ...The f-ck?

Ezekial froze, apparently at a loss of words. Tei was really confused, expecially since it smelled like dog urine. In fact, Tei realized, it _was_ dog urine. She laughed.

Tei: Oh, that must suck.

Ezekial looked at Tei, and smiled.

Ezekial: Yeah, I guess it _was_ pretty funny. But I don't think you'd be laughing if it happened to you.

He took off his T-shirt, which was partially soaked now.

Ezekial, muttering: Robin's never going to let me in...

He took two leaves and rolled up his T-shirt and Jacket seperately, and tucked them under his arms.

Ezekial: I've got to get this stuff off me.

Tei: Ya don't say...

Then, Tei realised something. The craft that had passed overhead, she recognized it.

Tei: That craft! I need to get back to them!

Tei turned to Ezekial.

Tei: Um, I should catch up to them. I'll see you later!

Tei took off after the ship, and started climbing buildings and leaping roofs as well to get to it. She may not have her cloak, but she was still quite strong and agile. Finally, with one last leap, she got onto the ship. She climbed her way to the door, and knocked. The hatch opened, and Jak was pointing a gun at her.

Jak: What in the hell are you doing here?

Tei: Saw you flying by, decided to hop on. What was with the piss, by the way?

Jak: Don't ask.

Jak moved away from the hatch, and Tei came in.

Tei: *sigh* Well, back to square one.

Jak: Yeah, well we got a guest. So be nice.

Tei: You do?

Jak: Yeah, don't ask.

Tei: ...I'm curious. Where's the guest?

?: Right here.

Tei turned to see a girl and her dog.

Joy: Who are you? I'm Joy, and this is Echo, my Siberian Husky.

The dog wagged it's tail. Tei looked at the girl.

Tei: ...You're kinda cute.

Joy: *giggle* Thanks, I guess...?

The dog huffed and flapped down on the floor, glaring at Tei.

Joy: Oh, shush. Stop it. So, what's your name?

Tei, smiling: My name is Tei Tenga.

Joy, smiling back: Cool! Interesting name. Why don't you come in? Is that okay, Jak?

Tei: I work with him, so I'm sure it's fine. So, tell me about yourself.

Joy: You first.

She sat down on the couch, and patted the seat next to her, but suddenly, the dog jumped on.

Joy: Echo, get off! Jak said no fur on the sofa!

The dog got off the sofa.

Joy: Good girl.

She pet the dog. Tei sat next to Joy smiling, aware she was slowly getting a crush on her.

Tei: I try to be nice to others when I can, and when my job allows it.

Joy: So, what's your job?

Tei, hesitant: Well... Um... I'm an assassin.

Joy, non-chalant: Cool.

Tei smiled, glad Joy didn't mind.

Tei: So? What about you?

Joy: Well... I'll tell you about how I got Echo. that pretty much covers everything. Well, first of all, my parents died in a fire, and I lost my sight because I got too much embers and ash in my eyes. Zack had to...had to lead me around, because I couldn't see anything. We looked and looked for a hospital that could cure my blindness. We got discouraged every once in a while, but we kept going, because we knew it was the only way. We eventually got to a hospital that's lead doctor was also a seeing-eye dog trainer, and he gave us Echo. She lead me around, so Zack could finally take a break. After that, we kept searching for a hospital that could cure my blindness. when we came here, it was because we had finally found a hospital. I had to have surgery on my eyes. Echo stayed with me every second of the procedure, even though Zack had to go to work at a nearby hospital to be able to support both of us, plus be able to get a car and house, and pay the bills for it. I still couldn't see after the surgery, but after a few weeks, I was able to see body heat. it was really weird. after a few weeks more, I was able to see black and white, then after that color. it was great to finally be able to see again. A couple of months later, when I got out, Zack got an apartment. then a few years after that, we got a house and a used car. we lived there for another few years, until Jak came along. then Zack left me to him, because he thought that he could take better care of me than he would. At least now he doesn't have to worry about feeding us, I guess.

Joy sniffled and sighed.

Tei: ...My story isn't as pleasant... Assassins killed my parents when I was young... The assassins trained me to become one of them... But they never treated me with respect... In fact... They were horrible... I snapped when one of them... Raped me... I killed all of them... I made them suffer... And I was on my own ever since...

Tei sighed as well. Joy looked up at Tei.

Joy: Man, that must've sucked horribly... At least I have Echo... She can't live without me, and I can't live without her... But, you have friends now, right? You have me, and Jak, and Michael, and Haulsey! ...Right...?

Tei: ...Sorta...Maybe...I don't know... I feel so alone...

Joy, smiling warmly: Well, don't worry, you're not, we're here for you.

The dog walked over, and licked Tei's hand. Joy grinned.

Joy, winking at Tei: I think Echo likes you.

Tei felt a little warm and fuzzy inside. She was once again falling in love. She was both excited and afraid.

Tei, smiling: Th...Thank you...

Joy: You're very welcome!

There was a pause, and Tei noticed that Joy was blushing.

Joy: Soo... What now?

Tei: Um... There's something you should know about me... Something you might think is really, really weird...

Tei inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm herself. She knew she had to get this out of the way first this time.

Tei: I'm... Um... A lesbian...

Joy, smiling: You know, sometimes I consider myself lesbian. I haven't ever had even one boyfriend, I've never really been interested in them much. As friends, but not boyfriends.

She shrugged. Tei was completely amazed, and almost unimaginably happy.

Tei: I... I thought I would never meet another...

Tei's hand started moving towards Joy's, but Tei wasn't aware of it. Suddenly, Joy took Tei's hand, blushing deeply. The dog left the room, but Tei didn't notice. Tei was blushing quite hard as well, but no longer afraid. She slowly, cautiously leaned towards Joy. Joy was leaning forward a bit as well. Tei closed her eyes, and lightly kissed Joy. Joy kissed back, and Tei wrapped her hands around Joy. She had never felt so good in her life. The darkness of her soul was finally gone, replaced with Joy. Joy hugged back. Tei was very deeply in love with her, and was truly happy. She pressed Joy against herself lightly as she began to kiss deeper. Joy kissed deeply as well, and now they were making out. Tei found herself on top of Joy, but didn't care. Suddenly, it seemed Joy had something to say, so Tei got off sheepishly.

Joy: Where'd Jak go? Why'd he leave?

Tei: I don't know... Hold up... I know I've seen you before, Joy.

Joy: I think I have, too. But, we weren't properly introduced then.

Tei watched as Joy fixed up her hair. Joy glanced around.

Joy: Where'd everybody go? Hey, Jak! We're pretty much done!

She giggled.

Joy: They must've been pretty grossed out, huh?

Tei: Eh, I guess... I'm just glad I finally found somebody who shares my feelings. Last time... Didn't end so well.

Joy: Oh, really? What happened?

Tei, looking down: I... I fell for this girl, and we kissed... We even made love... But I found out that it was a mistake... She didn't love me at all... She broke my heart... And I shot myself...

Tei noticed Jak and the others come out.

Jak: Rule number five: None of that shit on my ship.

Joy: Oh, fine. We'll do it somewhere else. Could we do it where no one else is watching on the ship? Like the guest room?

Joy's dog came back into the room, wagging its tail.

Jak: I don't want it on my da-

Haulsey: Of course you can.

Jak rolled his eyes and left. Haulsey sighed.

Tei: Then we should probably go there.

Jak: Whatever. Just keep it away from me.

Haulsey: Jak!

Joy: Sure, why not. First of all, though, Echo needs some excercise. She looks super-bored. Could we stop off at a field? We can do it there, Tei. It would be really pretty. We could sit under a tree in the shade, and...

Joy drifted off. Tei smiled.

Tei: Sure.

Joy: So Haulsey, do you know of any fields around here?

Haulsey: Tei, maybe you should see if it's okay with Jak first...

Tei: ...What do you mean?

Haulsey: Well, he's not happy. He'll explain why, but he's the captain, go check with him.

Tei: I don't see why this is MY problem, but whatever. Wait, see if what's OK?

Haulsey: You wanted to go to a little field. It's his ship, go see if he'll let you.

Tei: Fine.

Tei walked over to Jak's position.

Tei: Would it be alright if Joy and I could be dropped off in a small field?

Jak: I really don't give a shit.

Tei heard Haulsey sigh.

Tei: Alright then, I'll take that as a "I don't mind".

Jak: Take it any way you want.

Tei: Then, you can go to the field, Haulsey.

Haulsey seem suprised, but she walked to the cockpit. Tei walked over to Joy. Her dog seemed excited, and Joy giggled.

Joy: Echo is so funny when she's excited. So, do you want to go into the guest room until we get there?

Tei: Sure.

Joy, Tei and Echo walked into the guest room. On the way, Tei heard Jak tell them something.

Jak: You'll be waiting a while. I've got my next bounty.

Joy sat down on the bed, and patted the bed for her dog to get up on it, but the dog took up half the bed.

Joy: Hmm, maybe not. Off, Echo.

The dog jumped off. Joy closed the door, and sat on the bed again.

Joy: This bed is suprisingly soft. I think I'll have a nice time sleeping on it tonight.

Joy grinned as Tei sat next to her. Tei smiled as well.

Tei: It IS soft... I do like this place much better than my own... Then again, my place DOES have a huge blood stain on the wall.

Joy: From shooting yourself? How'd you survive it, anyways? Did someone take you to the hospital?

Tei: ...Actually, I died instantly... I'm only here because Death brought me back, he told me I died too soon or something.

Joy: Oh. *sigh* I'm glad Zack didn't see us kissing back there. He would've been soooo mad. I would've been in huge doo-doo. *giggle* But his face would've been funny looking, I think. All red, I think, but then he would've been suprised as well, so his eyes would've been bulging. *giggle* But anyway, I'm getting off track, sorry about that.

Joy blushed deep red and leaned back on her hands.

Tei: I guess... I mean, he hates assassins, doesn't he?

Joy, quietly: He hates everyone. He hates Jak, and he would probably hate all of you. Haulsey, Michael, you... *sigh* I wish he could like people, for once. He looks at a person's appearance and not their heart. For example, you're an assassin, right? He would hate you for that, instead of liking you for your personality. You are very nice, you know. He doesn't know how to get to know people. *sigh* I've tried teaching him before, but I would always get punished. Grounded, depraved of going outside, depreaved of seeinf Echo... That was the worst, especially for Echo. She would yip and howl from her cage 24/7, but Zack wouldn't do anything about it. We have some pretty bad family problems... *sigh*

Tei: Well, forget about him. And besides, I'm not really going to be an assassin anymore.

Joy: How can I forget about him? He's my older brother, for crying out loud! *pause* You mean, you're not going to be an assassin any more? Yay! No more killing people. One down, three to go.

Joy quickly kissed Tei on the cheek.

Joy: And that's just another reason for me liking you.

Tei, smiling: How about continuing where we left off...

Joy: Sure.

Joy gave Tei a light kiss on the lips, then pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Tei looked back, then kissed back. Joy lied down on the bed, and Tei continued kissing her, feeling closer to her every passing second. Soon, Tei started kissing deeper again. Joy let out a happy sigh. Then, Tei stopped, and pressed against her, nuzzling her. Joy snuggled back, kissing Tei on the neck softly a few times. Tei smiled, and continued snuggling. Joy wrapped her hands around Tei as she closed her eyes. Tei held Joy as well, and also closed her eyes. Tei then felt that Joy had to know her true feelings.

Tei: I... I love you...

Joy smiled, opened her eyes, and looked at Tei.

Joy, softly: ...I love you, too.

Tei closed her eyes, smiling. It was the best moment of her life. Joy gave a satisfied sigh. The two eventually fell asleep, snuggling. For one of the first times of her life, Tei had pleasant dreams. They were about Joy.

Time passed.

Joy: How long have we been sleeping...?

Tei awoke.

Tei: I don't know... Not that it matters.

Joy: Hmm... I wonder when we'll get there. Do you think Jak is still working on his bounty?

Tei: Possibly. I don't know, though.

More time passed. Tei heard something.

Tei: Oh, hey. I think he's back, Joy.

Joy: Let's see if we are there yet.

Joy slipped on her shoes and left to go talk to Jak. Tei followed.

Joy: Are we there yet?

Jak: Are we where what?

Tei: We wanted to go to that field.

Jak: Oh yeah. Haulsey, take them so I can get some peace and quiet.

Haulsey said nothing, but went into the cockpit.

Joy: Thanks, Haulsey. Please hurry, Echo is going to get cranky soon if she doesn't get any excercise.

Jak: I can tell you where you can sh-

Michael cut off Jak by covering his mouth.

Michael: Okayyyy. Uh, Jak, maybe it's time for you to go work out, huh?

Jak went to his training room without another word, and Michael sighed.

Joy: What did I do? Did I do anything?

The dog whined.

Joy: I know, Echo. We're almost there.

Michael: No no, you didn't do anything. Just... He gets irritated about a lot of things and as the day goes on, he get's even more irritated. He controls it very easily, though, unless something's on his mind. Although what's bugging him is a mystery.

Joy, quietly: Oh. Do you think it's about his bounty?

Michael shrugged.

Michael: Whatever it is, he'll get over it.

Tei: Well, at least it's over with.

Joy: What?

Tei realised that Joy wasn't paying attention.

Joy: Sorry, I wasn't listening. What now?

Michael paused, then shook his head.

Michael: Sorry, had a flash back there.

Joy: Eh, whatever. I'm going to check with Haulsey to see if we're there yet.

Joy walked into the cockpit. Tei followed.

Joy: I'm sorry if I seem impatient, but are we there yet?

Haulsey: Just about!

Joy: Okay.

Soon enough, the ship arived. Haulsey turned on the ship teleporter.

Haulsey, smiling: There you go!

Tei went through the beam first, and smiled as she breathed in fresh air. Joy and Echo went through next, and the dog took off, but Joy didn't seem worried at all. They went under the shade of a tree, sitting on the soft grass. It was very nice. Joy sighed happily. Tei smiled, knowing this is where she wanted to be.


	18. Epolouge

**Epolouge**

**-18 Years Later-**

Tei awoke. She looked next to her at Joy, smiling.

Tei: Good morning, my love.

Joy woke up.

Joy: Morning, love... what time is it?

She looked at the alarm clock.

Joy: 8:30? Ugh...

Joy closed her eyes, and went sleeping. Suddenly, Spot, their Border Collie, jumped on the bed and started licking Joy's face. Joy giggled.

Joy: Okay, okay... yich...

She got up groggily, got out of bed, and eventually got dressed. Tei did the same. Joy put on riding boots and a jacket, because it was being cold outside, it being October.

Joy: Alright, let's go take care of the horses. They're probably starved by now.

She went outside, grabbing a banana on the way. Tei was following, when the phone rang.

Tei: Um, I'll be right with ya. Let me get this...

Tei picked up the phone.

Tei: Hello?

A familiar voice: Hey, um, Tei Tenga, right?

Tei: Yes... This is... Tiamat?

Tiamat: Yep.

Tei: Hey, Tiamat! How's it been?

Tiamat: It's been great! Anyways, we're going to hold a get-together, to see how everyone's doing.

Tei: Sounds good! We'll be sure to be there.

Tiamat: Great! See you there! *click*

Tei hung up, and went outside to let her wife know.

Tei: It seems Tiamat is holding a get-together. I told her we could come, if that's alright with you.

Joy: *blink* Uh, who's Tiamat? One of your friends?

The horse shook his mane and whinnied.

Joy: Shh, Speedy, it's alright.

She began brushing Speedy's mane as Tei looked out at the ranch.

Tei: Yeah, she's sorta an old friend of mine. She's a nice person. It's been so long... I wonder what her daughter looks like.

Joy: Hmm. That's nice. When is it?

Tei: Tomorrow, I believe.

Joy was brushing Speedy's tail at this point.

Joy: Hey, Tei, would you get some hay for Speedy? There's a bunch of bales right outside the stable, near the tack lean-to. Just bring one.

Tei went to get the hay, and brought it back for the horse. Joy took the bale, got a pitch fork, and put the hay into the feeder. When it was full, she wiped her brow.

Joy: Phew! Tomorrow, huh? I guess it sounds like fun. Would you mind helping out with the oats? It's your turn today. You can go ahead and put it in with the hay. Speedy will love it. He had a huge workout yesterday, and he's going to need another one today.

Tei: Alright.

Tei got to work. Soon enough, she was done.

Joy: Thanks.

Joy moved on to the next stall.

Joy: I'm going to need some help with her mane and tail. You can go ahead and do her mane, I'll do her coat real quick, then I'll help.

Joy handed Tei the mane brush, and Tei began brushing the horse's mane. They continued working on the horse.

Joy: I think I saw on the weather forecast that it'll be really warm for the weekend. Tomorrow's Saturday, so it should be fine to have an outside party.

Some time passed. Tei and Joy had finished taking care of the horses, and Joy mounted one of the horses.

Joy: I'm going to go and check on the sheep. You can go ahead and go inside, if you want. I'm good. See you in a bit, Tei. I'll be back in a while.

Tei went inside and made some tea. After a while, Joy returned.

Joy: Where are you, Tei?

Tei: Over here, my love.

Tei was at the table, with tea. Joy turned, and noticed Tei. She giggled.

Joy: Oh, there you are. I'm so clueless sometimes, but I don't mind it. What kind of tea is it, green tea? Green tea's my favorite.

Joy sat next to Tei at the small glass table, careful not to put her hands on it.

Joy: I'm going to wash my hands quick.

Joy went ahead and did so. Tei nodded.

Tei: You want some?

Joy: Yes, please.

She got a mug, and Tei poured some tea for Joy. Joy sipped some, and smiled.

Joy: I love green tea. It's really yummy, especially with sugar.

Tei: Same here.

Joy and Tei continued to drink the tea as it was.


End file.
